Yoritomo Yoyonagi
Yoritomo Yoyonagi was a shugenja, courtier and poet of the Mantis Clan. Nightmares, Part II, by Shawn Carman She had a romantic affair with the poet returned spirit Rezan. Family Yoyonagi was the granddaughter of Yoritomo Hogosha and member of the Hogosha vassal family of the Yoritomo. She was initually thought to be the heir to the family, but her shugenja abilities caused her to defer to her brother. While her brother is the head of the Hogosha family, there are some who believed that would cede leadership to Yoyonagi who had the more prominent of the two.Emerald Empire, p. 85 Youth Prior to the acceptance of Yoritomo Kiyomori, Yoyonagi had held the distinction of being the youngest student accepted to the illustrious schools on Tempest Island. What was not discussed was that the young woman was not a particularly good student, but had achieved the appointment through her skills of manipulation. After two long, barely fruitful years of difficult times trying to communicate with the kami, the young woman was offered, and accepted a transfer to the Yoritomo Courtier school.Masters of Magic, pp. 73-74 Courtier There, in 1159, Yoyonagi excelled, and was soon assigned to courts within the islands. It was not long before she would be assigned to the Imperial Courts themselves. There she would excel, and even rise to be the head of the delegation, she would face a couple of threats. Selecting a Chancellor Yoyonagi had greatly impressed, emerging as the darling of the court this season. She was eventually considered a true competitor of Bayushi Kaukatsu for the position of Imperial Chancellor. An Entertaining Game, by Shawn Carman The Onisu Unleashed Yoyonagi had been stationed in the Shogun's court when after a long night with a spirited discussion with Matsu Hyun until the wee hours of the morning followed to the Rezan's visit to her chamber, she was knocked out by the Onisu Settozai. Rezan managed to kill the beast. Threats One threat she had to manage was Moshi Mogai, who had become infatuated with her. Moshi Mogai (Dark Allies flavour) This would have been a minor difficulty, but subsequently he was caught in the Rain of Blood and succumb to its corruption. A result was that Yoyonagi would often have to be escorted by a strong contingent of yojimbo. Another threat was political, in the form of reputed former geisha, Sachina, whom would be her equal in all her areas of expertise. Isora Mura In 1163, Yoyonagi travelled to Isora Mura to congratulate a good friend of hers on her daughter's gempukku. Obsidian Artifact from the Tomb After the Battle at the Tomb, Tsuruchi Etsui delivered to her a relic found in the Tomb of the Seven Thunders, a Candle of Shadows. Distant Thunder Khan's Assault Yoyonagi was in the Imperial City Toshi Ranbo in 1169 during the Khan's assault. She met with the Protector of the Imperial City Bayushi Norachai, but the meeting was brief as Norachai needed to meet the highest ranking military officer in the city. The Truest Test, Part 1 Amethyst Champion When the Phoenix Clan declared that the Amethyst Champion was relinquishing the position, Yoritomo Sachina worked to gain the support of the Crane Clan and Scorpion Clan to have Yoyonagi nominated as the next Champion. Amethyst, by Nancy Sauer Her schemes were successful, and Yoyonagi became the next Amethyst Champion. Yoyogani had taken her new duties very seriously, striving to continue pushing the agenda of her champion at every opportunity. But, she also recognized the heightened scrutiny that her title put on her, and she had subdued herself a bit. Even her previously scandalous manner of dress was subdued, much to the quiet chagrin of many male functionaries of the courts. Winter Court 1170 - Kyuden Otomo Yoyonagi attended the Winter Court in 1170 at Kyuden Otomo, where she was among the select few able to procure the proper fashion (as set by Doji Domotai). The Flowers, The Snow External Links * Yoritomo Yoyonagi (Fall of Otosan Uchi) * Yoritomo Yoyonagi Exp (Honor's Veil) Category:Mantis Clan Members Category:Amethyst Champions Category:Poetry